


The Soul Adores (TRAD)

by Ménélor Feit Aérasis (Menelor)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Chan : Adult/teen, Chan : teen/teen, Dubious Consent (Consentement Douteux), English to French, First Time, Français | French, Horcruxes Quest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death (Mort de personnages mineurs), Multi, TRADUCTION, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi/slash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/M%C3%A9n%C3%A9lor%20Feit%20A%C3%A9rasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry réussit à mettre la main sur le Médaillon de Salazar mais ce n’est pas que de l’or qu’il trouve. Désespéré de trouver des informations cruciales, Harry essaie de tromper le trompeur avec des résultats… improbables !</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul Adores (TRAD)

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j’entame la traduction ! J’espère que vous aimerez autant que moi cette fanfiction ! Elle est vraiment fantastique et vous serez sûrement comme moi… sous le charme du style fluide et incroyable de Maeglin Yedi !
> 
> De plus, le sondage que j’avais mis en place a révélé une forte demande de LVHP. Suivi par une demande un peu plus faible de SSHP. Voilà, vous êtes servis ! Cette fanfiction réunie les deux, même si le couple SSHP ne vient qu’après.
> 
> L’auteur a écrit cette histoire pour l’échange de fanfics Merry Smutmas 2006 et pour Mieronna. Et dans sa note de début d’histoire, elle remercie ses bêta Ella Bane, GMTH et Regan V.

### Partie 1.

« Arry ! »

Fermant la porte de la voiture, Harry se tourna et vit Mondingus Fletcher marchant vers lui, tenant dans ses mains une vieille valise.

« C’est juste un pari de l’homme mort. » dit Mondingus et lâcha la valise aux pieds d’Harry. « T’sais que j’essayais de gagner ma vie, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, j’en suis sûr » répondit Harry même s’il ne le pensait pas. Il regarda du coin de l’œil son Oncle Vernon qui était en train de virer au cramoisi. « Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant. »

« Bien, bien. » Mondingus jeta un long regard désespéré à la valise et repartit en flânant sur le chemin qu’il avait emprunté en arrivant. « A b’tôt, Arry ! »

« Ecoute » Harry dit avant que l’Oncle Vernon n’ouvre sa bouche. « Je serais ici pour deux semaines et après, tu ne me reverras plus. Donc on peut juste laisser passer et faire avec sans avoir à crier et sans accusations ? »

L’Oncle Vernon râla, son triple menton vacillant, et marcha à l’intérieur de la maison, les clés de la voiture teintant dans sa main. Soupirant, Harry réussit à rassembler son coffre, la cage d’Hegwige et la valise, et à les monter jusqu’à sa chambre.

~.~.~.~

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand les Dursley étaient déjà partis dormir, Harry s’assit sur le sol de sa chambre, la valise ouverte devant lui. Il trouva surtout des ornements en argent, tous marqués avec le sceau de la famille Black. Il examina toutes les pièces attentivement et repensa à Sirius et au court temps qu’ils avaient passé ensembles à Grimmauld Place. Ça ne lui faisait plus aussi mal de se souvenir de Sirius, mais Harry souhaitait toujours de pouvoir au moins encore une fois lui écrire et lui demander conseil sur une mission qu’il aurait bientôt à entreprendre.

Et là, il vit quelque chose dorée coincé dans le coin de la valise.

Harry tendit la main pour prendre l’objet, et y trouva une fine chaîne en or et lorsqu’il le tira, un médaillon scintillant et doré, suivit.

Harry lâcha le médaillon en hoquetant, c’était celui que la mère de Voldemort avait autrefois porté et vendu à Barjow et Beurk. C’était le médaillon que Voldemort avait volé à Hepzibah Smith.

C’était un des Horcruxes de Voldemort.

Sans réfléchir plus, Harry attrapa la chaîne et se précipita en dehors de sa chambre pour descendre. Il traversa la cuisine, passa la porte et rejoignit l’abri à outils de l’Oncle Vernon qui était au fond du jardin. Une fois à l’intérieur, il alluma la lumière de l’ampoule suspendue au plafond en bois et agrippa le marteau qui se trouvait dans la boîte à outils.

Jetant le médaillon sur la planche de travail, Harry leva le marteau et l’abattit sur celui-ci.

Rien ne se passa.

C’était comme si le marteau n’avait jamais touché le médaillon doré.

Harry essaya encore et encore, mais rien n’y faisait peu importe à quel point il y mettait sa force, ça ne voulait pas toucher le médaillon. Harry jeta le médaillon au sol et essaya de shooter dedans avec son pied. Et encore une fois… rien ne se passa.

« Merde » soupira Harry. Il voulut atteindre sa baguette pour essayer de jeter un sort mais il se souvint alors qu’il n’avait pas encore dix-sept ans. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas une autre enquête du Ministère pour Usage de la Magie chez des sorciers de Premier Cycle.

( **Note de la traductrice :** Peut aussi se traduire par Usage de la Magie par des sorciers mineurs. Mais comme l’[Encyclopédie-HP](http://www.encyclopedie-hp.org/ministry/regulations.php) le mentionne ainsi, je le mets comme ça)

Regardant la médaille par terre, Harry souhaitait ne pas avoir dit à Ron et Hermione qu’il avait besoin d’aller chez les Dursley pour deux semaines. Ca avait semblé un bon plan à ce moment-là, histoire de donner une chance à ses deux amis de passer du temps avec leur propre famille avant de rejoindre Harry dans sa nouvelle quête. Après tout, Harry était coincé chez les Dursley, il ne s’attendait pas à avoir besoin de leur aide.

Harry se dit donc ensuite que cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Il avait l’Horcrux, et tant qu’il était chez les Dursley, personne ne pouvait le toucher, donc l’Horcrux était sauf ici aussi. Il pourrait discuter avec Ron et Hermione de comment le détruire une fois qu’il serait au Terrier, une fois qu’ils seraient seuls.  
Harry récupéra le médaillon en le tenant par la chaîne en faisant attention et retourna dans sa chambre où il déposa l’objet dans son coffre. Il le laisserait ici jusqu’à ce qu’il parte pour le Terrier.

~.~.~.~

Après quatre jours de pur et total ennui, Harry s’assit sur son lit et fixa son coffre. La maison était calme, tout comme l’était la rue dehors, et Harry avait essayé de dormir, mais ses pensées concernant le médaillon l’avaient tenus éveillé.

Ca ne ferait pas de mal de l’examiner. Peut-être même qu’il découvrirait un moyen de le détruire s’il regardait bien. Il se pencha en avant pour ouvrir son coffre. Retenant sa respiration, il sortit le médaillon par la chaîne, s’assit dos contre le mur et plaça soigneusement le médaillon sur la paume de sa main.

Le couvercle doré s’ouvrit, révélant une petite photo en noir et blanc ; un portrait d’un beau jeune homme qu’Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

Tom Riddle, semblable à lui-même de quand il avait regardé dans le souvenir de Hokey, l’elfe de maison.  
Harry lâcha le médaillon sur les draps et fixa les yeux grands ouverts la photo. Et Tom le regarda à son tour.

« Tu n’es pas moi. » dit Tom, et Harry couvrit sa bouche avec sa main pour étouffer un cri perçant surpris.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Tom, et Harry baissa lentement sa main.

« Euh… »

« Seulement moi peut ouvrir le médaillon » continua Tom, ses yeux rétrécis par la suspicion.

« Je suis -- » Harry souhaita silencieusement qu’Hermione soit là. C’était elle qui était intelligente ; elle, elle saurait quoi dire. « Je suis un… ami. »

« Un ami ? » la réponse de Tom sonna comme s’il ne croyait pas du tout Harry.

« Oui. Je suis un de ses amis – enfin, toi. Il m’a demandé de garder le médaillon en sécurité. » Harry voulut se frapper le derrière de la tête pour avoir sorti un mensonge aussi rapidement. C’était seulement une partie de l’âme de Voldemort, se dit-il. Une partie qui avait était enfermé il y a de cela des années et des années. Ce Tom ne pouvait pas savoir qui était réellement Harry.

« Pourquoi t’aurai-je demandé de garder ce médaillon sauf ? » Tom courba son sourcil audacieusement.

« Euh… » Harry attrapa le médaillon, regarda brièvement la figure serpentine qui se trouvait sur le couvercle et se concentra alors. « Quelqu’un essai de détruire ton Horcrux. »

Les yeux de Tom s’écarquillèrent. « Tu parles la langue de Salazar ? »

« Oui. » siffla avidement Harry. S’il pouvait convaincre ce Tom qu’il était un ami, il y avait de grandes chances qu’il en découvre plus sur les autres Horcruxes. « Tu m’as offert ce cadeau. »

« Es-tu mon héritier ? »

« En quelque sorte. » répondit Harry. « Tu m’as donné certains de tes pouvoirs juste après que je sois né. » Harry pointa sa cicatrice sur son front. « Tu me faisais confiance concernant mes pouvoirs pour que je puisse garder tes Horcruxes en sécurité pour toi. »

Tom sembla pensif pendant quelques instants puis eut un sourire satisfait pour Harry. « Très bien. Quel est ton nom ? »

« Harry. »

« Qui essaye de détruire mes Horcruxes, Harry ? »

Déglutissant, Harry fit un regard grave à Tom. « Dumbledore et sa clique. Ils ont déjà détruit ton journal et la bague de Marvolo. »

Une ombre ténébreuse passa au-dessus du visage de Tom.

« J’ai réussi à garder le médaillon hors de leurs mains. Je le garderai sauf pour toi. Mais je ne peux pas protéger tes autres Horcruxes à moins que tu m’aides. » Harry mordilla sa lèvre. Il espérait vraiment que la photographie de Tom n’était pas capable de Legilimencie.

Tom resta silencieux pendant un moment puis murmura. « Je peux t’aider. »

« Peux-tu me dire -- »

« Non. » répondit Tom avec un sourire. « Mais je peux te montrer. »

Les sourcils d’Harry se levèrent. Il se souvenait avoir lu ces mêmes mots durant sa Seconde Année quand Riddle lui avait montré son souvenir où il accusait Hagrid. Mais ça n’avait été qu’un souvenir. Et si Tom voulait encore lui montrer un souvenir, Harry pourrait apprendre certaines choses qui pourraient l’aider à détruire les Horcruxes.

« Okay. » dit-il et il regarda l’image de Tom devenir flou jusqu’à ce qu’il voie une vague image d’une chambre minuscule. Harry leva le médaillon au niveau de ses yeux et le tint près de ses yeux, essayant d’apercevoir l’intérieur de la chambre. Une traction familière suivit – et cela ressemblait fortement à la sensation que l’on ressentait lorsque l’on est aspiré à l’intérieur d’une Pensine. Harry réalisa alors – et le monde d’Harry bascula en arrière jusqu’à ce qu’il ressente sous ses pieds nus la sensation d’un sol dur en bois.

Il se tenait debout, dans la petite chambre du grenier. Les quelques meubles semblaient vieux et usés, mais la chambre était propre et bien rangée. Un lit une place se tenait sous la fenêtre carrée, un placard se trouvait à côté et à l’opposé, contre le mur, il y avait un bureau derrière lequel Tom Riddle était assis.

Harry avança de quelques pas, ainsi il put voir les objets sur le bureau. Il y avait le journal, la bague de Marvolo et le médaillon de Salazar. Tom était en train de lire un vieux livre dont les pages en parchemin étaient jaunies, et Harry s’approcha encore pour distinguer ce qu’il y avait sur ces pages.

Tom se tourna sur son siège et leva la tête vers Harry. « Bonjour Harry. »

Hoquetant, Harry se recula précipitamment jusqu’à ce qu’il touche le mur derrière lui. « Quoi… Comment… ? »

Tom se leva de sa chaise et en une seconde, il était debout en face d’Harry. « Tu t’attendais à voir un souvenir ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry hocha faiblement la tête. « C’était que ce que je comptais faire mais je me suis rendu compte que nous nous ressemblions beaucoup tous les deux, plus que je ne l’avais cru au départ. » Tom éleva un doigt et le fit courir le long de la cicatrice sur le front d’Harry.

Gigotant, Harry regarda dans les yeux noisette de Tom. Tom était plus grand que lui, et Harry se sentait piégé ainsi debout entre Tom et le mur. « Je ne comprends pas. » murmura-t-il.

« Mais moi, oui. » répondit Tom, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Je comprends parfaitement maintenant. » Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le conduisit vers le lit. « Viens, tu dois tout me dire. »

Harry s’assit sur le lit à côté de Tom, son dos droit et ses épaules raides. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Tu peux commencer par me dire ce qui s’est passé avec mon journal et la bague de Marvolo. »

« Oh, ouais. » Harry respira profondément. Tout autour de lui était réel. Ce n’était pas du tout comme à l’intérieur d’une Pensine. Le lit sur lequel Harry était assis était réel, le sol sous ses pieds était solide et la main de Tom sur son bras était chaud et vivant. C’était plus inattendu, Harry regarda Tom et il réalisa que Tom attendait une réponse.

« Je suis désolé. » Harry marmonna. « Je suis un peu débordé par tout ça. »

« Ça n’a pas d’importance. » répondit Tom en souriant et Harry s’émerveilla de l’apparence complètement humaine de Tom.

« Le journal. » commença Harry et ensuite fronça les sourcils. Il avait besoin de convaincre ce Tom qu’il était un ami. « J’ai ouvert la Chambre des Secrets durant ma Seconde Année. » continua Harry solennellement. Le visage de Tom s’éclaircit. « J’ai brièvement eu le journal dans mes mains, et tu – enfin, ce toi – m’as montré ton souvenir de la Chambre des Secrets. J’ai lancé le Basilik* après les Né-de-Moldu, mais malheureusement, avant que le Basilik ne puisse tuer quelqu’un, Dumbledore est intervenu et l’a tué, puis il a détruit le journal. »

( **Note de la traductrice :** J’utilise cette orthographe pour Basilik parce que je trouve l’emploi du mot « Basilic » ridicule… À croire que le serpent est une herbe…)

« Ce vieux gêneur fou. » dit Tom et ses yeux noisettes devinrent rouge le temps d’un bref flash. Harry retint un frisson. « Et la bague ? »

« Dumbledore l’a trouvé il y a un an. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment ni où, mais il l’a détruit. Quoique, ça touché lui aussi. Sa main est devenue noire. »

« Ça ne l’a pas tué ? » demanda Tom, les sourcils froncés. « J’ai placé ce sort il n’y a pas si longtemps. Ça aurait dû tuer quiconque essayant de détruire la bague. »

Harry fronça les sourcils aussi, essayant de se remémorer ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit à propos de la bague. Dumbledore n’avait-il pas dit qu’il n’aurait pas survécu pour lui raconter ça si Snape n’était pas intervenu ? Et pourquoi Snape lui avait-t-il sauvé la vie pour ensuite le tuer ? Harry arrêta le train de ses pensées. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur Tom maintenant.

« Ça l’a presque tué, oui. Mais il réussit à revenir à Poudlard à temps et un des membres de l’enseignement lui a sauvé la vie. Mais Dumbledore est mort maintenant. Il est mort il y a à peine une semaine. »

« Alors, il l’est maintenant ? » les lèvres de Tom étaient courbées dans un sourire terrifiant, un de ceux qui faisaient frissonner Harry. « Et comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? »

« Je suis comme un espion. » répondit Harry, et ensuite cette pensée lui parut tout de suite stupide. « Je suis un Gryffondor, et Dumbledore me faisait confiance. Il me mangeait dans la main, il n’avait aucune idée de qui j’étais réellement ou pour qui je travaillais en vérité. » Harry offrit à Tom son plus beau sourire. « Toi. »

« En effet. » dit Tom, se penchant plus près d’Harry. Il tendit et toucha de son doigt la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur le front d’Harry. Harry espérait vraiment qu’il arrête de faire ça, même si ça ne faisait pas mal. Ca chatouillait un peu. Mais avoir Tom Riddle – Voldemort – assis à côté de lui, complètement fasciné par la cicatrice qu’il avait placé là en premier lieu, était beaucoup trop à supporter pour ses nerfs.

« Personne ne connaît le vérité. » dit Harry, désespéré de rediriger l’attention de Tom. « Même tes plus proches partisans ne savent pas à propos de ma véritable allégeance. Tu m’appelles toujours ton arme secrète. »

Harry espérait qu’il n’en faisait pas un peu trop, mais il savait Tom suspicieux par nature et avait besoin d’être plus convaincu. Ou peut-être que c’était Harry lui-même qui avait besoin d’être plus convaincu de ce qu’il faisait. Si ce plan marchait, ça allait être le plus brillant des scénarios jamais pondus. Si ça ne marchait pas… eh bien, Harry ne voulait vraiment pas penser à aucune des possibles conséquences qui seraient sans doute fatales.

« Bien sûr. » dit Tom, se rasseyant avec un air satisfait. « C’est une véritable chance alors, que l’on se soit rencontré tous les deux. Tu peux m’être utile à l’extérieur, Harry. Il y a quelques choses que tu peux faire pour moi. »

Harry hocha la tête avidement, espérant que cela ait un rapport avec trouver et ‘protéger' plus d’Horcruxes. Et alors il réalisa le seul point négatif dans son plan, et de loin. « Cependant, je ne peux pas encore faire de la magie. »  
Tom courba un de ses sourcils, douteux.

« J’ai seulement seize ans. Je vais avoir dix-sept ans dans quelques semaines. Et j’ai déjà reçu deux Avertissements Officiels, plus une audition, concernant l’usage de la Magie. » répondit Harry puis ajouta dans un souffle, « Putain de Ministère. »  
Les lèvres de Tom se courbèrent dans un sourire. « Il y a des sorts pour cacher cette magie. Je suis surpris que tu n’en ai pas encore fait l’usage. »

Harry le regarda sans le croire. « Il y a des sorts ? Vraiment ? Honnêtement, je ne le savais pas. »

« Lorsque tu quitteras cet endroit, prends juste ta baguette et dis : Velieris Veneficus. »

« Velieris Veneficus, » répéta doucement Harry pour mémoriser le sort.

« Cela te permettra de pratiquer toute la magie que tu souhaites sans l’interférence du Ministère. » Tom donna à Harry un regard sous-entendu.

« Je le ferai dès que je serai sorti. »

« Bien. » Tom se leva du lit, et après un moment, Harry suivit son exemple. « Ouvre le médaillon quand tu seras prêt à accomplir mon offre. » Tom se rapprocha de la porte. Il se retourna et posa une main sur l’épaule d’Harry. Harry essaya de ne pas se raidir sous le contact. « Porte le médaillon Harry. Il est trop précieux pour ne pas le faire, compris ? »

« Ouais. » Harry hocha la tête et regarda de Tom à la porte. « Euh… Comment est-ce que je sors exactement ? » Il n’avait pas réfléchi à ça avant, mais maintenant il était soudainement stressé à l’idée d’être coincé ici pour toujours. Par Merlin, ça serait foutrement ironique ! Avoir à passer l’éternité avec un morceau de l’âme de Voldemort dans une petite chambre dans le grenier.

« Sors par la porte Harry. Reviens me rendre visite bientôt. »

« Je le ferai. Demain, probablement. »

Tom le poussa un petit peu par l’épaule vers la porte. Harry attrapa la poignée et regarda par-dessus son épaule une dernière fois. « Au revoir » dit-il, sa voix semblant un peu incertaine.

« Au revoir. » répondit Tom, et ce fut la dernière chose qu’Harry entendit avant qu’il ne tourne la poignée et fasse un pas à travers l’entrée. Le monde tourbillonna dans une nuée spectaculaire de couleurs, et dans les secondes qui suivirent, Harry se retrouva sur son propre lit, le médaillon fermé reposant tranquillement dans la paume de sa main.

Harry regarda le médaillon pendant exactement trois secondes et demi ; ce fut le temps qu’il lui fallut pour se rendre compte de ce qu’il venait juste de faire. Il lâcha le médaillon sur son lit et se leva en vitesse, mettant le plus de distance possible – autant que sa chambre le lui permettait – entre lui et le morceau d’âme maudit de Voldemort.

Il venait juste d’offrir ses services à Tom Riddle – non, à Lord Voldemort. Il venait juste de se transformer en espion, un participant consentant dans un jeu de bluff de la mort.

Qui est-ce qu’il essayait de faire rire ici ? Il n’était pas aussi intelligent qu’Hermione. Il n’y avait aucun moyen pour qu’il puisse berner Lord Voldemort, même si ce n’était qu’une partie de son âme. Qu’avait dit Dumbledore ? Voldemort était intelligent. Fou comme le chapelier, oui mais très, très intelligent. Et suspicieux. Et paranoïaque. Et il n’avait aucun ami. Et là, Harry prétendait juste qu’il était justement ça.

Inhalant plusieurs chancelantes bouffées d’air, Harry fixa le médaillon. Il semblait si innocent, à reposer là sur ses draps. Si inoffensif. Mais Harry avait vu ce qui vivait à l’intérieur. Le souvenir de ces yeux noisette aux reflets cramoisi traversa Harry et il frissonna.

La meilleure chose à faire maintenant était de fourrer le médaillon dans son coffre et de ne le sortir que lorsqu’il figurerait comment le détruire une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais comment allait-il faire pour trouver où étaient les autres Horcruxes ? Ce n’était pas comme si Dumbledore lui avait laissé un manuel de chasse aux Horcruxes. Harry n’avait aucun indice de où commencer à chercher.

Combien de chance avait-il contre Voldemort s’il ne réussissait pas à trouver et détruire tous les morceaux de son âme ?

Aucune. Harry savait parfaitement cela.

Il avait un morceau d’âme de Voldemort, ici et maintenant. Un Tom Riddle très seul, un qui semblait lui faire assez confiance pour vouloir lui dire des choses.  
Il ferma ses yeux fortement et se reposa contre son mur. Il avait besoin de ce Tom Riddle – ce Voldemort – s’il voulait un jour détruire le vrai. Il avait besoin de gagner la confiance de ce Tom. Il avait besoin de jouer la partie de l’ami fidèle et serviteur.

Et plus important, il avait besoin de garder ce nouveau plan totalement secret. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Ron et Hermione. Il suspectait qu’Hermione désapprouverai, et de toute façon, il n’avait aucun moyen sûr de communiquer avec eux. Hedwige était trop reconnaissable. Et si quelqu’un venait à découvrir, à tout découvrir, et le vrai Voldemort à apprendre ce qu’il essayait de faire, il rapparierait ses Horcruxes avant qu’Harry puisse mettre la main dessus, et tout serait perdu.

Harry leva sa main et toucha sa cicatrice sur son front. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir jusqu’à quel point le vrai Voldemort pouvait manipuler leur connexion, quelles peines il pouvait envoyer à travers leur lien par une simple pensée. Pour l’instant, Voldemort semblait content de laisser la cicatrice d’Harry tranquille, mais Harry savait que si Voldemort apprenait pour son plan, il pourchasserait Harry avec tout ce qu’il avait, et sa cicatrice, sa connexion, était sa plus grande faiblesse.

Doucement, Harry s’avachit sur le plancher, son dos contre le mur et ses genoux remonter contre lui. Une montée de colère le traversa. Colère contre Dumbledore pour ne pas lui avoir donner de meilleurs instructions. Colère contre Snape pour les avoir tous trahis. Colère contre Voldemort pour avoir foutu sa vie en l’air. Et colère envers lui-même pour ne pas être un meilleur sorcier.

Il n’avait pas une seule chance. Il n’avait pas une seule et foutue chance contre quelqu’un comme Voldemort.

Non. Ça n’était pas vrai. Il avait un plan maintenant. Un bon plan. Dangereux, certainement, mais personne ne pourrait le suspecter, lui, de travailler avec Tom Riddle. Et ce plan était sa plus grande force, réalisa Harry. Personne ne penserait qu’il utiliserait l’un des Horcruxes de Voldemort contre lui. Pas même Voldemort lui-même.

Mais une seule chose à la fois. Harry avait besoin de sa magie s’il voulait jouer la part du parfait petit espion de Tom. Harry sortit sa baguette de la poche de son jean surdimensionné et tapota son jean avec.

Était-ce un test ? Est-ce que Tom lui avait donné ce sort pour voir s’il lui faisait vraiment confiance ? S’il allait faire exactement ce qu’il lui avait dit ? Harry n’avait jamais entendu ce sort avant, mais alors encore, il n’était un aussi grand expert en magie que Tom.

S’il voulait mettre son plan en œuvre, il avait besoin de croire Tom autant que Tom devait lui faire confiance.

Harry donna un petit coup de baguette et dit, « Velieris Veneficus. »

Un chatouillis chaud passa à travers sa main et son bras. Harry attendit, regarda partout dans sa chambre mais rien ne se passa. Mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure, Harry arma sa baguette vers son jogging qui traînait sur le sol près de lui, et pensa avec toute sa force : Wingardium Leviosa.

Le jogging s’éleva dans les airs sporadiquement, plana pendant quelques instants, et tomba sur le sol. Harry soupira. Il avait besoin de pratiquer ses Informulés. Mais là encore, il venait juste de faire un usage non-autorisé de la magie deux fois de suite maintenant. Si le sort de Tom ne marchait pas, le Ministère l’aurait déjà remarqué.

Harry se leva et se positionna devant la fenêtre. Il regarda le ciel de nuit, à la recherche d’un quelconque signe d’un chouette de Ministère. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne vit rien qui ressemblait à une chouette jusqu’à ce qu’une fine silhouette apparaisse au-dessus des maisons en face. Elle volait de plus en plus près, et le cœur d’Harry manqua plusieurs battements. Quand la chouette vola au-dessus du toit et passa sous la lumière d’un réverbère d’une rue voisine, Harry relâcha une respiration profonde.

C’était Hedwige, retournant de sa chasse nocturne.

« Tu m’as fait peur. » dit Harry avec un rire nerveux quand il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser rentrer Hedwige. Celle-ci hulula d’indignement, rentra dans sa cage en un bond et s’ébouriffa les plumes.

Harry ferma la fenêtre et contempla le ciel pendant un long moment, mais aucun hiboux du Ministère n’apparurent. Il semblerait que le sort de Tom avait marché. Et c’était une bonne chose, car maintenant Harry pouvait passer son temps chez les Dursley à pratiquer ses informulés et son Occlumencie, et tout autre chose dont il avait besoin pour défaire le plus puissant sorcier vivant.

Un regard vers l’horloge lui indiqua qu’il était temps qu’il se repose s’il voulait qu’il ait assez d’énergie pour pouvoir pratiquer le jour suivant. Harry retourna à son lit et remarqua le médaillon. Tom lui avait dit de la porter. Et bien qu’Harry ne soit pas fan à l’idée d’avoir un morceau d’âme de Voldemort aussi proche de lui, il avait besoin de prouver à Tom qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Avec un soupir, Harry attrapa le médaillon et passa la chaîne autour de son cou. L’or était froid contre sa peau, mais rien de suspicieux n’arriva, et Harry s’installa dans son lit et remonta sa couverture jusqu’à son menton.

Ce plan allait marcher. Il devait croire que ça allait marcher, parce que sinon il n’avait plus qu’à aller directement à Voldemort. Et Harry n’avait aucune intention de faire ça.

~.~.~.~

#### Fin du chapitre 1. Partie 1.

>   
> 
> 
> Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ma traduction ? J'espère que ce début vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à répondre au sondage juste dans la colonne de droite, pour savoir quel rythme de parution vous préférez.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à aller sur mon blog :  
> http://mfa-fanfic.blogspot.fr/


End file.
